The Holy Covenant
The Holy Covenant is an alliance based in Europe on Orbis. It is lead by Evan Hans Sorvvson of Eastmill, with his vice president Sauce. The government consists of a cabinet, which is appointed by the president. The Holy Covenant fell on June 15, 2018 shortly after it's first leader Bumstead, in an act of treason, cleared the alliance bank and sent it to a returning player, suspected to be a duo of Bumstead. The alliance was unsustainable afterwards and then fell. History Fourth Reich Revolution On March 4, 2018, four members of the Holy Covenant unanimously decided to secede from the Holy Covenant in response to political distress caused by Bumstead, first Prophet of The Holy Covenant. The four members included: * Wilhelm II * Evan Sorvvson * Shroud * Austrian Reich Evan Sorvvson was made the leader of the Fourth Reich ('Führer') and Wilhelm II was made Reichsmarschall until his resignation and return to the Holy Covenant a day later. Over the next few days The Fourth Reich and The Holy Covenant battled at war. Shroud's nation the Republic of Angola fell shortly later. By the end of March, The Fourth Reich had constantly bounced around between 3 and 6 members. On March 17, 2018, Austrian Reich returned to the Holy Covenant but shortly later Wilhelm II was deemed incapable of taking on duties as the Messenger of Holy Covenant and was removed from that alliance as well and returned to the Fourth Reich. On April 4, 2018, Eastmill was the last revolutionary that returned to The Holy Covenant, reassuming his position as Seeker of Protection in the Holy Covenant. 2018 Government Shutdown On May 5, 2018, Bumstead mysteriously disappeared from both the alliance and the game. Before his disappearance, however, it was known to his messenger that he would be leaving and what nation he would be leaving to. He then funneled $58M plus several resources to the new nation of Southern California. He had promoted Jake Bremner to Prophet, who as well took some money and resources and passed the torch to Wilhelm VI, who did the same thing, only now handing leadership to Quellion. Three leaders in two days--the Sec. of Defense Evan Sorvvson requested to take on duties of Messenger. Quellion allowed this. Fearing a repeat of the last 3 leaders, Sorvvson couped Quellion to find out what had happened with the alliance's resource and found out it was funneled to Southern California, who had emerged just around the time Bumstead had disappeared. When Sorvvson went to reinstate Quellion as the Prophet, Quellion had as well withdrawn from the alliance. It was there that Sorvvson declared an immediate government shutdown until: # A good amount of money was returned to the bank. # All government positions were filled. During the government shutdown, no decisions were to be made by government offices and departments, only executive decisions. This included treaties. As well as no new nations were to enter the alliance until the shutdown reaches an end. The government shutdown ended on may 15th at 10:05 AM Central standard time.